Save Me
by SarahLovesChrisColfer
Summary: Kurt romancee!


**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and well… it's probably not that great… but enjoy… Its about Kurt, Blaine, Addison, Jack, Scott, and Santana. Each chapter is written in a different point of view so make sure to check the title! (: And btw all credit to KeriLin for Scott (Grasshopper) and Jackie (Jack). Anyway, this is pretty dramatic lol. No smut though for all you smut lovers. Sorry, no good at that kind of stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own glee (:**

* * *

><p><strong>You Again- Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Kurt<p>

Warm-ups, I know they help me sing in all, but they're so boring. I needed to get out… somehow. "Mr. Shue?" I said. The class stopped. "Um… can I… go to the bathroom?" I asked, proud of myself for making up the excuse. "Sure Kurt," he replied and the class went back to singing their warm-ups.

I heard something in the hallway, a fight of some sort. I leaned against the wall so no one could see me. "Who do you think you are sulking and cutting in my bathroom huh emo girl?" I heard a cheerleader yelling. I heard a bang, and saw blood everywhere. At this point I didn't have the heart to look. I heard more yelling and banging and with a final gasp it stopped. The Cheerios ran and left the girl where she was… on the floor. I ran to her as quick as I could. There was blood everywhere. On the wall, on the floor, she needed help, if she wasn't already dead.

I ran back to the choir room. "Mr. Shue!" I screamed out of breath. There was blood on my new shirt. "Kurt, Kurt what happened?" Mr. Shue questioned. "Just come, just come," was all I had the breath to say. Blaine was the first out of the door. The entire glee club followed. I was truly shaken up. Blaine ran to the girl and Mr. Shue called 911. I insisted on going in the ambulance with the girl. Blaine refused to let me go alone so he came as well. I didn't even know her and couldn't tell who she was, but I knew she needed me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Blaine<p>

We sat anxious in the waiting room. We still didn't know who the girl was. I was new to McKinley High so I probably didn't know her. A doctor came in. "Addison Carter from McKinley." Suddenly I felt my blood run cold. "Did you say Addison Carter?" I asked tears coming to my eyes. Kurt fave me a worried look. "I need to see her now, what room is she in?" I asked anxiously. "304..." the doctor said. I ran. Kurt followed behind. I couldn't believe what was happening.

I looked at her crying. "Blaine, whats going on?" Kurt asked firmly. "Kurt I know her, since she was 4, we grew up together, w-we, I-I practically raised her," I rambled off. "Blaine, relax, just tell me the story calmly," he said. "Addison was born into a bad family. Her mother killed her father, God knows what happened to her older brother, killed of her twin, and then gave her away," I started. "She was adopted by Jim and Karen, my neighbors, who didn't really want her either. So i took care of her. I brushed her teeth, wiped cake off her face on her birthday. I raised her. Her adoption parents divorced over her, Jim took her and said I couldn't see her anymore. We were 13..." That was the story.

Kurt glared at her. "Wow..." he mumbled. All I could do was cry

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Addison<p>

"Where am I?" I thought to myself. My eyes just opening. I remember the attack... I must be in the hospital. "Your awake," A boy I knew to be Kurt Hummel said smiling. "Some one is going to be very happy to see you," he chirped. "If its my father, tell him I said screw you," I mumbled. "Is that anyway to talk to me?" I knew that voice. Blaine... no it couldn't be Blaine, he was at Dalton. Sure enough, it was Blaine. "Blaine? O-Oh my God" I mumbled. "I know, I know, its okay, I'm here," He said reassuringly. "But how, what about Dalton?" I asked. "I transferred to McKinley this year to be with Kurt," he answered grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I found you on the ground..." Kurt said gingerly grabbing my hand. "You just about scared the living hell out of me," he said laughingly. "Its a common occurrence with me," I said jokingly. Wow... Blaine was here, he was with me, and I was going to be okay. Blaine was like a father to me. I loved him so much. I knew because he was here I'd be okay.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Kurt<p>

The doctor walked in. "Well Addison, I haven't seen some so torn up in a year and I regret to inform you that you've broken your rib cage, damaged your back, had a blood transfusion, and have multiple bruises," he rambled off. "And stitches, you shouldn't be able to walk for a month or two," he added leaving a wheel chair, as he walked out of the room.

"How long have I been here," Addison asked. "5 days," i said looking at her pretty hazel eyes. Normally she wore purple contacts. "Wow..." she mumbled. "You, you get to go home today, with us, your staying with us now," Blaine chirped lifting me out of the bed. "Whoa, okay, I like the ground better, put me down," Addison rambled wiggling. She sat in the wheel chair. She looked so much like Blaine. It was kind of adorable. There was no doubt about it, she was beautiful like him too. Blaine was practically skipping wheeling her to my S.U.V. Poor thing looked so confused, and in need of a new wardrobe. I made a mental note to take her later to get new clothes. Blaine kept looking back and forth between us with that "I have a plan" look. I didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, he was excited about it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Blaine<p>

"Kurt, don't you think Addi is just absolutely stunning without all the eye liner and such," I asked childishly. "Um... sure now that I think about it I guess so, by the way you have great cheek bones Addison..." he mumbled. He was suspicious I could tell. He knew i had some sort of plan. I'm pretty sure Addison figured me out an hour ago. "Blaine, what is it your trying to get at?" Addison asked me cautiously. "Nothing, nothing at all... you know Kurt, your skin tone complements hers nicely," I said. " Why on **Earth** are you comparing our skin tones?" Kurt asked looking confused. "Blaine Frickin-Awesome Anderson has done no wrong!" i said giggling. Addi gave me a look. She had figured out exactly what I was doing. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! No Blaine! NO!" she shouted at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Kurt still had a suspicious look. "What, I think it's exactly what you need, I have concluded its unhealthy for you to be alone." I said. "Ok, first of all if your suggesting she sleep in OUR bed that's happening, second who's doing what and why does everyone but me know what's going on here!" Kurt yelled trying to focus on his driving. "Nothing!" I yelled back. Unfortunately Addi yelled "Something!" at the same time. "Spill," Kurt said. "Ok, Ok, Gosh! I think... you two would be cute together," I said nonchalantly. "What!" he yelled. "Well, don't like the idea of my metaphorical daughter being alone and I don't trust anyone else," I said jokingly. "Blaine, please tell me your kidding," Addi pleaded. "Typical Blaine, Typical!" Kurt said rolling his eyes. "I'll give you two time to think," I said winking. One thing was for certain. I was going to find a new almost boyfriend. Kurt and I were kind of sort of going out, but not really. Now... probably not so much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Kurt<p>

I couldn't believe it. Did Blaine seriously just say that? I know Addison is beautiful, but... I don't "play on that team" and he knows it. I'm flattered that he'd trust me with his "metaphorical daughter", but I don't know... I did save her though. Did that mean I have to become her knight in shining armor boyfriend now? "I'm sorry Blaine did that," Addison mumbled giving me a sympathetic look. I had a shocked look stained on my face for an hour now. "Addison, I get how- well his intentions, but I have no clue what to think really." I said hoping I wouldn't hurt her feelings. "I know Kurt, it's okay, trust me, Blaine has- and always will- act like this," she said. "I guess so," I replied rolling my eyes. I kind of wanted to slap him for putting her through that. Suggesting something like that wasn't nice. Blaine waltzed in landing next to me, giving me a big hug. I didn't want to hug him. I wanted to hit him. "I know you're all upset, blah, blah, blah," he whined. "Yes, Yes I am," Addi said so matter-of-factly that I just had to laugh. I knew this would be an awkward conversation.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Addison<p>

"Well I'd like to call our family meeting to order. To start I would like to say I'm sticking with my idea," Blaine stated looking so serious I had to laugh. "That's great Blaine," Kurt hissed rolling his eyes. Knowing Blaine, he would use his magical Blaine Oh-So-Charming Anderson powers to make us fall in love. Kurt refused to say anything. I didn't know if I should say anything. "well I guess that concludes this meeting," Blaine said winking before he walked away. Kurt stood and started to push my wheel chair. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To buy you better clothes," he rambled like he said it everyday. He probably did anyway. I had no opposition so I didn't say anything. Blaine shouter "Wanky!" before we got out the door. Great.

We shopped for about 4 hours and had a great time. At lunch, when I refused to eat anything he finally said what I knew he would. He got that light bulb "Oh I got it now" look on his face. "I know why your so skinny," he said looking at me almost in awe. Busted. "Oh my Gaga, I'm telling Blaine, right now!" he yelled. "No, no, no Kurt do not!" I yelled back. He already had his phone out. I had to do something quick. I knew I would regret it, but I leaned over, kissed him, grabbed his phone while he was still in shock, and put it in my back pocket. At least my secret was safe...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Kurt<p>

Oh my Gaga, she did not just do that. Oh my gaga no, no, no, no! NO! YES! NO! UGH! This is why I didn't want to! I knew I would get confused! NO! UGH! Blaine Anderson you did this to me! I wheeled Addison into the apartment. In my mind I was screaming, but outwardly, I was silent. Blaine was laughing when we walked in. Scott and Jack were there too. "I know what you did, and I know you liked it," Blaine said jokingly while Jack let out a wolf whistle. "Jackie!" Scott said slapping his arm. "Did what?" Addison asked. "I sawwww youuu! Well actually Jackie Boy and Scott saw you, but I know what you diddd!" Blaine said rubbing it in our faces. "Your still in trouble though Addi, sorry nice try," he added. I laughed, well at least something went right today. "No I did like it," "I mean NO I DIDN'T!" I interrupted myself. To no avail. He saw the look on my face. "Dude, you totally did, you are bi curious my friend," Jack said. "I know you did Kurt!" Blaine added. Addison wheeled herself into the kitchen. "It doesn't matter," Addison said. "I have a boyfriend, I just needed to get that phone away from him before I got in trouble" she said tossing me back my phone. I barely caught it.

"Wow, hoe..." Jack said. "Jackie!" Scott said slapping his arm harder this time. "Fine, fine, have it your way Grasshopper I'll just go hide in my corner!" Jack mumbled stalking off to the couch. "Oh thank God!" Kurt said. "Awww Addi why didn't you tell me!" Blaine said pinching my cheeks. "Because you wouldn't shut up?" I said. Blaine suddenly lost his color. "Oh boy, I'm in trouble now aren't I?" Blaine asked. "Yes, yes you are," I said. Oh yes, yes he is. He gonna be SO sorry when I'm done with him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Blaine<p>

"So who is he?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind me poking fun at her. "His name is Thatcher," she said. "Wow, typical emo name, he is emo, isn't he?" Kurt asked. "Yes he is emo Kurt, are you happy now that you've said that, because I find that insulting, just saying," Addi mumbled. "Kurt, play nice," I said jokingly.  
>So, he is good to you right, like I don't need to put the fear of Gaga in him right?" Kurt asked. Addi gave him a shove. "No Kurt, no worries," she said with a sort of fake smile. Fake smile? Normally you don't have a fake smile when your talking about the love of your life. Normally your happy to think about them. She didn't seem to happy. "So when can we meet this 'Thatcher'?" Jack asked. "Are you suggesting he's not real Jack, because we all know I'm the devil in this house and you really don't want to get on my bad side, so don't suggest I'm a liar, especially about my love life," she yelled, cornering him. "Ok, nope, no, definitely not questioning you, not at all, why would you think that, I'm just gonna go now before I do something stupid," Jack rambled off. I couldn't help but laugh, yep, same old Addison.<p>

I heard music coming from the piano. "Never mind I'll find some like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too, don't forget me I beg, I remember you saying 'Sometimes it lasts with love, but sometimes it hurts instead... sometimes it hurts instead' ooh" Why is love hurting Addison. I know my Addi, and something isn't right. I walked to the bedroom where Kurt was silently working at his desk. "What's wrong with my Addi, Kurt?" I asked. "I didn't know there was something wrong..." Kurt said looking up from his work. He had a worried look on his face. "Love's hurting my Addi, Kurt... love isn't supposed to hurt..." I said. At that moment we silently determined to find out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Addison<p>

They know something's up. They can tell, I can tell that they can tell. Blaine always knows when something's wrong with me. They can't know... I can't let them know. They can't worry about me. It isn't fair to burden people. Never express your feelings. Your problems are your own fault. Don't weigh down other people, sink your own ship. No, it's healthy to ask for help. No, No, it's not fair. Why can't I just ask for help? Blaine and Kurt love me... they'd want to help me. No, it's not fair to weigh them down. Should I? Maybe... No. No I'm not going to ask for help. I don't need help, I can handle myself.

"Addison..." I heard a warm voice call my name. I was sucked out of my thoughts and I realized I was sitting alone in the dark. Great, you really don't look like you need help. Sitting alone in the dark. "Are you alright my little darling?" Blaine asked jokingly. He really does care about me. I should tell him. No. I wont tell him. I realized I hadn't responded. "Oh... I'm fine," I started. "I just REALLY like this couch, haha... ha" I rambled. I felt someone squish in next to me. I turned to see Kurt leaning his head on my shoulder with coffee. "Isn't it a little late for coffee Kurt?" I asked. "Honey, it's 4:30 in the morning...?" Kurt asked questioningly. "Oh my GOD! I forgot to sleep!" I yelled panicking. "That's alright, because your going to bed right now, and we're going to talk about this when you wake up," Blaine said calm, but firm. I felt Kurt pick me up, and put me in my bed. Turn out the light. Goodnight...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Kurt<p>

Addison woke up at 6 in the afternoon. We had just ordered Chinese food. I couldn't tell if Blaine looked angry, or horribly upset. I know he can't stand the thought of something being wrong with her. "Sit," Blaine said. I sat down. "Wheel over here," Blaine said to Addi. She did. "Spill, now," Blaine said. I turned to look at her. "Well, Thatcher and I are having some... problems?" she said unsure of herself. "Really Blaine that's all," she added. "Bull," Blaine said, just a little to roughly. "Blaine don't be like that..." I said. "He has the right to be angry, I lied to you guys, I know you guys love me, but I can't weigh you down, I can only sink my own ship..." Addison said tearing up. "Please, jump aboard mine, its not sinking Addi, let me help you, you know how much I love you," Blaine said rubbing her shoulder. I could only look on sympathetically. "What's going on with Thatcher?" I asked very quietly. "Well it's just, he gets angry sometimes, that's all," she said looking down at her hands. "HE HITS YOU?" Blaine yelled so loud we both cringed. "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell..." he said. "Only a couple times... really Blaine it's nothi-" before she could finish her sentence Blaine was out of his seat. He grabbed his car keys. "Lets go," he said. "Where?" I asked. "Well Kurt, me and you, and Jackie and Scott, we're gonna go put the fear of Gaga in this guy," Blaine said. Addison grabbed his hand. "No your not, I'm a big girl Blaine, I'll handle this," Addison said and wheeled out of the room. That was the end of it, at 11 we all went to bed. It was over.

I woke up at 2 o clock. I had the worst nightmare... but I couldn't remember it. I went to go grab a midnight snack, my secret guilty pleasure. I passed Addison's room. It was empty. I went in... on the bed there was a note. **_"Don't worry about me... -Addison" _**Oh no... not todayyyy. "Blaine, Blaine wake up," I said shaking his shoulder. I shoved the note into his hands. He sprung out of the bed, called Jack and Scott, grabbed the car keys, and before I could think about it we were out the door. Blaine knew where he lived... It was the address on the medical bill because Addison used to live with him. We were all piled into Blaine's Cadillac Escalade. We got to the shabby looking apartments. I didn't even want to think about what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Blaine<p>

We came to the room. I could her yelling, slamming, God, I was pissed. Before I could think I looked to Kurt, who was twice as angry to my surprise. He kicked the door in. Oh my Gaga. Kurt To Beautiful For You Hummel just kicked a door in. I knew it was Addison on the floor, but I didn't even want to look. Before I had the time to think Jack had right hooked the guy. Kurt had picked up Addison and walked out of the room with Scott, who was probably to scared to fight. Leaving all the fun to Jackie Boy and I. "If you ever so much as THINK about her again I'm gonna kill you, got it?" I yelled giving him the last punch. He nodded and slid onto the floor. Jack and I walked back to the car. Addison was still shaking... crying... I couldn't stand to see her that way. "Don't you EVER do something like that again," Jack said turning to face her. She nodded. "Not now Jack, not now..." Kurt said rocking her back and forth. Kurt is such a good person. He kind of reminds me of a mom, always sweet, and comforting, and has a clear head when no one else knows what to do... and he cooks and cleans, but that's beside the point. I was just glad my Addi was safe. I just hope she'll stay that way.

* * *

><p>"Blaine..." Addison mumbled when we were back in the apartment. "Yes Addison..." I said. "We aren't going to talk about this," she said. "Ok Addi..." I said back to her. Kurt was till holding her close. She was just starting to calm down. "But Addi..." i said. "Yes Blaine," she replied. "You didn't want to go did you?" I asked. "No Blaine... I didn't..." she mumbled frowning. Kurt tightened his grip and leaned on her shoulder. It was going to be okay... we were going to be okay...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Realizations- Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Jack<p>

"I'm really glad we got there when we did Grasshopper... I have a horrible feeling I know what would have happened if we didn't..." I said. Grasshopper crawled into my side leaning his head on my shoulder. "I know Jackie, I know..." Scott said. He could tell I was genuinely upset. Addison was a good friend of mine before I realized she was "Blainey-bears Addison". "She's alright Jackie, don't worry..."Scott said into my shoulder. "No she's not Grasshopper, she's already in a wheelchair for a month, she already almost died, now abuse? Really?" I said. "Life isn't always fair Jackie..." Scott said nuzzling his head into my shoulder. "I know Grasshopper, but life is more than unfair to her... it really hates her Grasshopper..." I mumbled. "Shhhh... I know Jackie, just get some sleep, don't worry about Addison, Blaine and Kurt will take care of her," Scott whispered. Great job their doing :P She almost got raped, real great job. I started to sleep, but I sat up. "Hey, Hey Grasshopper..." I nudged at Scott. "What Jackie?" Scott said sounding sleep deprived... which was caused by me :). "Kurt... Kurt and Addison... they would be REALLY cute together... I'm just saying..." I said poking his stomach. "First of all, Blaine and Kurt LOVE each other so much it's sickening. Second of all, stop poking my stomach, that kinda hurts..." Scott mumbled. "It's still true though... and your still a softy Grasshopper." I said drifting off.

It was true. They would be really good together. We both knew it. I have this horrible feeling... that Blaine and Kurt know it too. It's going to tear them apart... I just know it...

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Scott<p>

It was true. Jackie is right. Kurt and Addison would be really great together. Blaine was right when he said their skin tones compliment too, god that sounded so gay... It was totally true though, as much as i hated to admit it. The thing is Blaine and Kurt are so good together too. Threesomes are just gross I would never suggest that, but... I just don't know. God! Why are Addison and Blaine so similar! It's going to tear Blaine and Kurt apart... I just have that feeling. I know this is going to end... bad...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Blaine<p>

Well back to the drawing board. I was right. Kurt and Addison would look good together. Their personalities compliment each other too. They didn't think I was right, I'm always right. Maybe it's because Addison and I are so similar. I wonder why that is? Hmmm... well never mind. For now, I need to figure out how to get them together, and who the heck I'm gonna go out with when they do...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- Kurt<p>

You know now that I think about it. As much as I hate to admit it. Addison and I would be really good together. I mean sure I love her, but do I love her like that? Is that even possible for me? Is Jack right? Am I really bi curious like Britt and Santana? I wish I could say Blaine is wrong... but he's never wrong... unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17- Addison<p>

You know, it's probably wrong to think about these things so quick, but I think Blaine's right. Kurt and I would be pretty good together together. He is gorgeous... Maybe we get along so well because I'm so much like Blaine... I wonder why that is... I mean we're both adopted, we look alike, act alike, it's strange really... No... this is wrong... I can't take Kurt from Blaine... I can't take Blaine from Kurt... I just can't. It wouldn't be fair. But for the record... Blaine, unfortunately, was right...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18- Blaine<p>

The next day it was back to school. I was still thinking about the Kurt/Addison situation. I have an idea! Santana! She loves me anyway! If Kurt's goin straight, then hey, I will too. She's pretty, I'm pretty sure I'm bi anyway, and hey, proven by Kurt, I like the mean kind ;) Hot, lean, mean, sounds good to me. "Hey Santana," I said smoothly. "Sup Dapper Dan," she replied icily. "First of all, don't be so collddddd... and Second, my name isn't Dan..." I said still trying to keep it cool. "Go find your boy toy brows," she spat back at me. "Fine, have a nice day..." I said smiling. I know that get's her. That I can be rude as possible, but it would be something nice... and I would smile too. She can't do that so it kills her. "Now Kurt, back to the the old grind, have you given any thought to my idea?" I asked. "Are you seriously still on that?" he asked me like I was crazy. Yep there's that icy cold soul that I love so much. "Yep, what do you think, good idea?" I asked coolly. "I think it's a great idea!" Jack chirped, bouncing up to us. "Jackie... what did I tell you about doing that?" Scott asked. "Sorryyyy..." Jack mumbled. "...I'll think about it..." Kurt mumbled. "Seriously? You will! Yes!" I screamed. "Wait... why now after like a week of torture...?" I asked smiling. "Because you were right..." Kurt mumbled rolling his eyes. It's just good that Addison can't hear us. She's wearing her surround sound headphones, blaring Dido. The bell rang and we all filed into our classes... I won. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 19- Kurt<p>

"So... you know Blaine's pressing the issue again?" I asked her. "And...?" she asked. "Everyone... including myself... thinks he's right..." I couldn't look at her... I didn't want to see her reaction. No reaction. "What do you think...?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't get mad at me. "That Blaine's right... I was actually thinking about it last night..." She kind of mumbled it, really soft, like she didn't want me to hear it or something... "I'm not sure though Kurt... I'm I just..." before she could finish I budded in. "Oh I know, totally inappropriate right now to bring it back up... your just... getting out of a lot of... crap..." I rambled. "Kurt Hummel just said crap... well damn..." she said laughing to herself. "Are you kidding? When we went to the apartment last night I kicked the door in!" He said laughing at his own feat. "You...you did...?" she asked genuinely shocked. "Haha... yep... I did..." I didn't even realize that would have any kind of effect on her. "Wow..." she mumbled. That was the end of the conversation. I could tell... she was just thinking... I think it's time to have a little talk with Blaine. His evil plan is complete by now for sure.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20- Addison<p>

Alright. I'm gonna talk to Blaine. I'm going through with this thing. I need a guy, and Kurt is not only gorgeous, but he's genuinely a great person. He's the only person Blaine truly trusts with me anyway. "Alright, so what's your plan here Blaine, I'm on board," I said. "Seriously? Man I'm better at this than I thought!" He yelled. "Ok, Ok... so I'm gonna get Kurt to ask you out. You go for it. I'm gonna go out with Santana, the truth is, Kurt and I are both bi curious. We already knew that, we just didn't want to sound like Britt and Santana, well... not Britt, she thinks we're dolphins..." he said. Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go for it. "Are you sure Blaine? This is your boyfriend we're talking about here..." I asked. "Anything for you hun, anything for you..." Oh Blaine... what a great brother you are... well metaphorically anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21- Blaine<p>

"You NEED herrrr! You know you doooo! You know you liked that kiss Kurt," I whined. "Oh my Gaga, Blaine, just stop, she's not ready Blaine," Kurt hissed. "Oh yes, trust me she is..." He gave me a look. I could tell he had figured out that she had talked to me about it. "I'm doing this in my own timing, got it Blaine?" he asked. "Totally... just make it quick so I can ask out Santana, before she figures out what's going on... because SHES QUICK..." I said hoping my voice would follow him down the hallway. My plan TOTALLY just worked.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22- Jack<p>

"Seriously bro? Your plan worked? You must be overjoyed!" I yelled into the phone. _"Totally bro, I am SYKED!"_ I knew his plan would work. I knew they were good with each other now Wes owes me 10 dollars and David owes me 20 dollars and Grasshopper owes me some fricking amazing making out. _"Well I gotta go bro, gonna ask Santana out."_ He hung up. Santana? That hoe? Really Blainey-bear? He can do better thannn thatttt. Oh well, she just his type. Hot, lean, mean, lovvinnnn machinneee ;) kinnkkyyy. "Oh Grasshoppppeerrr! You owe me some serious making outt!" I yelled. "Seriously? They got together? Oh my GOD!" Oh Grasshopper, shock won't get you out of this one. I'm going to have a very, very nice afternoon. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 23- Kurt<p>

Ok. All I have to do is go up to her, act real sweet, then ask her out. Not rocket science. She nice. She's not gonna get like upset or anything. Ok. Here goes nothing. "Hey A-Addison," damn my stutter... "Hi Kurt," she replied completely not expectant of what I was about to ask her. "So... um... well... we've kind of talked about it and... I guess-" she cut me off before I could finish. "Yes," she said. wow... that easy... cool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24- Blaine<p>

"Hey Santana," I said, again, trying to be smooth. "Sup Dapper, heard you dropped your boy toy, was that why you were being so sweet on me earlier?" she asked all in one breath. "In a way... in others... well I like mine lean, and mean, If you know what I mean..." It was true. "Well, that explains your previous boy toy... So are you gonna ask me out or just jump my skin?" she asked icily. "Yes, I am going to ask you out, Santana will you go out with me?" I said with my best puppy dog face. It worked. She handed me a phone number and kissed my cheek. "See ya Dapper..." she said and walked away. I'm just to good at this.

* * *

><p><strong>We Are Family- Part Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25- Jack<p>

"Grasshopper?" I had something on my mind... again. "Yes Jackie," Scott said. "Don't you think Addi And Blainey look strikingly similar... and have strikingly similar stories... and personalities?" I asked. "Yes, Yes they do Jackie," Scott replied calmly... he's always calm. "I'm gonna look into Grasshopper... I think Blainey may be her missing older brother..." I said. "You do that Jackie," he said patting me on the back. I walked to my computer. I was gonna start looking into it... right now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26- Addison<p>

"Kurt...?" I asked. "Yes dear?" he replied looking at his magazine. "Don't you think Blaine and I are really similar?" I asked wistfully. "Yes, actually its striking how similar you are..." he said still staring down his magazine. Vogue, oh Kurt your obsessed with Vogue. "Well, I personally think your my missing little sister," Blaine said giving me a shove. "Yah, sure ha ha" I said. It was a common joke between us. We wish.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27- Jack<p>

".God. I was right! OH MY GOD GRASSHOPPER! GRASSHOPPER! I WAS RIGHT! OH MY GOD!" I yelled. *Print* "I have to show this to them!" I yelled again. "Jackie, what are you talking about, what's going on?" Scott asked. "I was right, they are brother and sister! Oh my gosh their mom is hot... that must be where they get it from... wait she's that girl from the mafia... oh no wonder," I rambled off. "Jackie calm down, lets just go show them okay?" Scott reacted calmly. "Okay, Okayyy! letss gooo! Surprise timmmee!" I yelled bouncing out the door. "Yes Jackie, surprise time," Scott replied. This was gonna be SO cool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28- Kurt<p>

Jack waltzed in the door, without knocking, as usual. Scott in tow. "Blainey-Bear! Addi! Get in here!" Jack yelled. "Gosh Jack, take the volume down like 30 notches," I said rolling my eyes. "Okay, Okay Jackie Boy we're here whats up?" Blaine asked casually. Addison sat on my lap... she's so light ha ha. "Take a look at this stuff man!" Jack yelled shoving a folder in Blaine's hand. "Oh...my... oh my god..." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine Anderson (Blaine Cyrus Larrosa)

Mother: Jezebel Murray- Sicilian, Cuban 6/9/1975. Record: Mafia Criminal- Murdered her children's father (Alejandro-Escalando Larrosa) and her last child Alejandro Damian Larrosa 4/3/1998/ Children: Blaine Anderson (Blaine Cyrus Larrosa) 12/01/1993 - Addison Carter (Adeline Rose Larrosa) 1/21/1994 - Alejandro Damian Larrosa 1/21/1994

Father: Alejandro-Escalando Larrosa- Sicilian, Cuban 9/3/1973. Record: Mafia Criminal- Killed by Jezebel Murray on 1/22/1993/ Children: Blaine Anderson (Blaine Cyrus Larrosa) 12/01/1993 - Addison Carter (Adeline Rose Larrosa) 1/21/1994 - Alejandro Damian Larrosa 1/21/1994

Sibblings: Addison Carter (Adeline Rose Larrosa) 1/21/1994 - Alejandro Damian Larrosa 1/21/1994 - Addison Carter (Adeline Rose Larrosa): adopted by Jim Carter and Karen Martin-Carter. Alejandro Damian Larrosa: Killed by his mother at the age of 4.

Addison Carter (Adeline Rose Larrosa)

Mother: Jezebel Murray- Sicilian, Cuban 6/9/1975. Record: Mafia Criminal- Murdered her children's father (Alejandro-Escalando Larrosa) and her last child Alejandro Damian Larrosa 4/3/1998/ Children: Blaine Anderson (Blaine Cyrus Larrosa) 12/01/1993 - Addison Carter (Adeline Rose Larrosa) 1/21/1994 - Alejandro Damian Larrosa 1/21/1994

Father: Alejandro-Escalando Larrosa- Sicilian, Cuban 9/3/1973. Record: Mafia Criminal- Killed by Jezebel Murray on 1/22/1993/ Children: Blaine Anderson (Blaine Cyrus Larrosa) 12/01/1993 - Addison Carter (Adeline Rose Larrosa) 1/21/1994 - Alejandro Damian Larrosa 1/21/1994

Siblings: Blaine Anderson (Blaine Cyrus Larrosa) 12/01/1993 - Alejandro Damian Larrosa 1/21/1994 - Blaine Anderson (Blaine Cyrus Larrosa): adopted by William Anderson and Megan Anderson at the age of 1. Alejandro Damian Larrosa: Killed by his mother at the age of 4."

"Oh my god..." Addison mumbled. "Are you alright dear?" I asked. "Well I always knew we were close," Blaine said laughing. Addison started laughing too. Jack started singing "We are Family". God I hate that song. "So wait your mom is THE QUEEN JEZEBEL from the mafia? She was my idol growing up!" Santana said excitedly. "Well that I always knew," Blaine said. "Why didn't you tellll mmeeeee," Santana whined. I couldn't help but laugh. What a hilarious scene. I knew from now on things would be different. They would be MUCH closer now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay just a little bit of smut for all you smut lovers! :) 3 Kurt and Addison are my favorite couple besides Grasshopper and Jackie anywayyy :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 29- Addison<p>

"Kurt I don't understand why your doing all this, I'm happy that Blaine's my real brother..." It's so sweet of him though. Making me a candlelit dinner, throwing Blaine and Santana out for the night. "Well then call it a celebration," Kurt said through a smile. That smile. It's The Kurt Hummel Is So Adorable Smile. He sat down placing the food of the coffee table. We were sitting on cushions, with candles EVERYWHERE, but all color coordinated candles. That's the perk of a half and half boyfriend, they're VERY feminine and fashionable. "Come here often beautiful?" Kurt asked. Pshhh ha ha flirt. "Well, now that you bring it up, yes I do," I played along. Kurt started to laugh. Okay so yeah it was pretty funny. He stared at me for what felt like forever. Before I could say anything I felt his lips on mine. He has really soft lips... and really soft lady hands too. I think I love him, and his blue eyes. They're like oceans. He leaned into my neck... and I was scared to move. I could feel his lips planting little kisses on my neck. I bored into his eyes and pressed my lips back into his. I forgot where I was for a moment and leaned back. I really should have paid more attention because before I could think he toppled on top of me. I knew I shouldn't have moved. He leaned up on his elbows and started laugh. He leaned back into to kiss me again. I thought I heard the door open. "OKAY! LEAVING NOW!" I heard Blaine yell. Kurt groaned and mumbled "Can I get no time to myself" to himself and opened the door back up. Blaine collapsed into the door. "You suck, SO MUCH," Kurt hissed. I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Lady Face, I know your a teenager with hormones just like the rest of us and crap, but take it easy huh? You looked like you were gonna jump down her throat," Santana did her usual tell-off. "Seriously bro at least put like a tie on the door or something," Blaine mumbled. "Woah, yeah no, we're not there yet, no need for that," Kurt was rambling. "Yeah, apparently your wrong there," Santana added. Well that was an awkward ending to our candlelit date...

* * *

><p><strong>The Hard Knock Life- Part Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 30- Blaine<p>

Drinks were passed around again. It was Jack's birthday so we were having a party. Jack was drunk before the party started, but it was still fun. "Lets play the 'What-If' game," Santana slurred. "How do you play that babe?" I asked. "Well someone asks a question and everyone has to answer it. the last person to answer asks the next question," she said. "ALRIGHT! LETS DO THIS THING!" Scott yelled. Scotty never yells so he must be REALLY drunk. "I wanna do you..." Jack mumbled. Ha ha ha, we know you do. "Alright I'll go firstttt, what would you say if I told you i was pregnant?" Santana asked.

Blaine: Um... I'd hope I was the father, ask if I was... And tell you if you abort my child I'm gonna go all Jezebel on you and kill you.

Kurt: Why exactly would I care?

Addison: I'd give you a super dupperr bigg hugg!

Jack: Ohmyygooddd Satan's preggo!

Scott: Don't kill it you baby killer!

Wes: Um... I don't care

David: Um... Neither do I...

"Alright, my turn, who's funner when their drunk?" David asked.

Santana: Blaine

Blaine: Addison

Kurt: Addison

Addison: Mee!

Jack: Blaine

Scott: Kurt

Wes: Kurt

"Dang, Addi and Blaine tyed," David slurred. "We're brother and sister, we're the same, and we're both ALOT of funnnn... when we're... we're... what were we? oh ya drunk..." I slurred. "Alright, my turn, what would you say if I told you I was gay?" Wes asked.

David: Dude, you have a crush on me don't you

Santana: Wankyyy get sommee of that asian boyy overr derrrr

Blaine: Dude, you couldn't have decided that when I liked you?

Kurt: Welcome to the club mistterrr mannnn!

Addison: ha ha ha I'm gonna paint rainbowsss onn yourr naillsssss

Jack: bro, every guy here besides you and david areee

Scott: stayy. awayyy. frommm myy jackiee

"Hey Kurtie," Addison slurred. "Yesss my darlinngg doee?" Kurt said. "What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?" Kurt thought about it for a minute. He got up and picked her up. "What would you do if I got you pregnant?" he asked carrying her out of the room. Well this was a fun party before every one was out of their mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31- Kurt<p>

I woke up next to Addison. Oh crap. What did I do? Oh Gaga this can NOT be good. Wait a second. What am I afraid of? We already live on our own, I have a job, I love her, so what if she got pregnant. I don't see anybody around here who cares. Besides Blaine... Oh crap! Blaine! Blaine's gonna kill me! Oh gosh... whattt didd I dooo? I'd get out of bed to take shower... but she's kind of... on top of me... and... ya... can't move... "Mmmm... Kurt?" Addison slurred. "Yes darling?" I whispered. "Mmmm... Blaine is gonna kill the both of us..." she said giggling. "If only you would have been awake when I realized that 10 minutes ago... I had a mini panic attack, it was hilarious," I whispered. She started to laugh. I love making her laugh. At some point in the midst of our laughter Blaine entered the room "Oh. My. God..." Blaine said eyes wide. "Oh... this is gonna be bad..." I mumbled. "I- and you-and NO WAY!" Blaine rambled, he started losing color. When a half dressed Santana came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Why'd you get out of bed babe?" she slurred. "But is okay for you," Addison said cracking up. "Hey neither of you have ever had ... that... I have, and DUDE, that is my little sister bro seriously. TIE ON THE DOOR. WAIT TILL I'M NOT HOME!" Blaine yelled walking back to his bedroom with a very drunk Santana following close behind. "Well... that went reasonably well..." I said. Well enough for Blaine anyway. "Shower?" Addison asked. "Ugh. Yes." I mumbled. We both dragged to the bathroom... we're gonna need a lot of advil today...

* * *

><p>Chapter 32- Addison<p>

I can't believe we did that. Of all people Kurt Do No Wrong Hummel... not that I'm grossed out by it. It's just... well... he's Kurt Do No Wrong Hummel... and we did something very wrong. Kurt was staring at me from his desk. I didn't realize I was drumming my fingers so loud. "Writer's Block?" I heard Kurt ask. "How'd you know?" How did he know... "I always know," he said with a very serious expression on his face. "Just kidding, just kidding, you've been staring into no where for a half an hour," he said jokingly. "oh.. ha ha.." I felt so stupid. "Hey," I looked up... "Come on, I'll take you for ice cream..." he said smiling. Fineee withhh meee. I have been craving ice cream for dayyyssss. We sat in the shop eating away at our ice creams... I was finished before he was half way done. "Were you hungry?" he said laughing. "No, you know what, I have just had some like weird cravings lately... weird... I don't even like eating ha ha..." I trailed off. "Hhmmmm... weird..." he replied quizzically. I could tell something was on his mind. It was just a matter of what...

* * *

><p>Chapter 33- Blaine<p>

"Whatchaa lookinn att?" I asked leaning over Kurt's shoulder to look at his computer screen. "Things that cause cravings... Addison's been having them... like a lot... she's moody too..." he mumbled. "Wait. She's moody... she's craving... is she like kind of tired too?" I asked nervously. "Yeah... why?" Kurt asked cautiously. ".God..." I said walking away. "Well that was weird..." he mumbled. "You can NOT be serious," I said very seriously. "What?" Addison asked. She truly had no idea what was going on. "Your moody, your craving, your always tired, you know what that is Addison?" I asked. "Um... no?" How can she be this ignorant? "It's called pregnant, happens when you do that," I mumbled surprised at how angry I sounded. She looked me over and burst into laughter. "Yeah, right, okay crazy flakes, here have some coffee before you start saying the sky is green," she said laughing. *Sigh...* Maybe I am crazy. "Oh my GAGA! NO WAY!" I heard Kurt yell. Nope. Not crazy. Always right though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34- Kurt<p>

"Are you alright? You've been in there for 3 hours and it only takes 20 minutes..." I said through the door. "Seriously Adds, I have to pee, either you get out, or i kick the door in and throw you out," Blaine yelled. "Blaine!" I slapped his arm. The knob turned. She shoved the pregnancy test into my hand and locked her bedroom door behind her."The-These things aren't reliable... right?" I said looking at Blaine. "Um... hate to break it to you... but their more reliable than doctors most times..." Blaine said. Great... Yes this is great. I love her. Nothing to worry about. Wait... but we haven't even talked about this. I have no idea what so ever how she feels. I knocked on her door. "Addi... it's me hun can I come in?" I heard the door lock un-click. I walked in to find her curled up into a corner. "Hey... it's okay...Do you want to talk about it...?" I tried to calm her down. "Your not gonna make me kill it... or give it away are you?" she mumbled. "You know... I was gonna ask you the same thing... of course not darling..." I assured her. "S-So we're okay?" she asked. "Yes, we're okay..." I rubbed her shoulder... this would only be the beginning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35- Jack<p>

Wow... So Addi's preggo... and Kurt's the baby daddy... That's something I never thought I'd say... or think so to speak. "Jackie, come on we need to go," Scott said giving me a look. "I don't understand... why exactly do we have to hang out with Kurt for the night?" I asked. "He's kind of... flustered? I guess?" Scott said questioning his own wording. Right. Kurt's just a kid... he's gotta be scared out his mind... "Then doesn't Addi need some help to hop along too Grasshopper?" I asked childishly. Of course she does. She's the one having a baby not Kurt... Oh, but he has to feed and take care of the baby. Make money, bring home the bread right? Well... I guess they're equally scared...? Right? I was so lost in though I was totally oblivious to Scott's answer. "Jack... Jackie focus..." ... "FOCUS GRASSHOPPER HA HA HA!" I yelled. "Should have seen that one coming..." Scott mumbled. We got to Kurt/Blaine/Addi's place. Kurt was leaned up against his "precious car". "So Kurtie what's the baby mamma up to?" I asked. Scott slapped my arm for being "mean spirited". "She's out singing for night clubs with Santana and the girls. She's like Kesha and all them combined ha ha," Kurt chirped. Huh... Oh... I know what this is... denial... Oh this'll be fun. "I see..." I replied absentmindedly. I was planning something truly evil... "Hey Kurtie... I know what we should do tonight... but I can't tell you... just trust me..." I said. "Well... okay..." I heard him mumble. I jumped in the drivers seat of his freaking beasting S.U.V. We were headed to the Aqua... That night club... that one that I KNOW she's singing at... This should be fun...

* * *

><p>Chapter 36- Addison<p>

*Boots and boys, bring me so much joy, I gotta say, I wear both so pretty as I walk in the city...* I loved this song. I looked out into the audience. Wait... Isn't that Jack? Isn't he with Kurt? Kurt didn't know what club I was going to... This is weird. What the hell. Oh no... Jack now is not the time for revenge! Can't I catch a break? I mean that's what I'm here for. I don't even want to know what Jack's up to...

* * *

><p>Chapter 37- Kurt<p>

Oh God no. That's Addison. Singing Kesha. Like I predicted. Oh my Gaga. No, no, no Jack why would you do this to me? Ugh! Well... actually she looks pretty hot ha ha ha. NO! Now's not the time to think about how hot she is she's freaking pregnant that is so wrong. Well actually I have to say it is kind of relaxing. No! NO! This is wrong we are leaving now! "Jack! I can't believe you!" I yelled. "Oh shut it, Scott's been berating me for the better half of an hour!" he yelled back. We were on our way back home. I was no longer in the mood for anything. "I like it when you berate me Grasshopper..." Jack trailed off. I could tell in the few minutes we were there he had already gotten a hold of the alcohol. Oh Jack. Why? "You realize she's gonna be mad at ME right?" I asked him angrily. "Kurtie," he reached for my hair. "I'm sooooo sorry Kurtie, I'm sorry, I am... Well I'm not, but you know I am..." he slurred. Great. Because I want to lug around a drunk. Well great night... Not.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38- Blaine<p>

I felt bad for the both of them. Their night to get out. To relax, and get a clear head. Brutally killed by Jack. Lucky for Kurt... Addison knew it was Jack and didn't get mad at him. He had no idea where Jack was taking them. Ha ha ha... why is Kurt always the victim of Jack's horrible tricks. He's so... vulnerable. Santana's been laughing about the whole thing all night... then again shes been laughing all night in general... I wonder how much she actually had to drink...? Based on the fact that she's passed out in the closet... I'd say a lot. I heard a soft knock on the door and a muffled "Ow..." I knew it was Kurt. His hands are the only hands I know that are too fragile to knock on a door without hurting them. "Come in..." He had his reading glasses on. He looked so adorkable in his reading glasses. "What's up Kurt?" I asked. I was expecting whining about Jack. Instead he sat on my bed, looked over Santana, and back at his hands. I couldn't help but give him a look. Not a word... just sitting there. Kurt never shuts up whats up with this? "Kurt... your acting weird... are you okay?" I had to ask. I heard mumbling. Something was definitely wrong. Kurt's always articulate with his words. He knows they're freaking all important... well at least he thinks so ha ha ha. He sat up very straight. His collarbones were strained... He's really skinny... "Um... are you like hungry or something you look like you haven't eaten in days... its kinda scaring me..." I couldn't believe I said it. Oh my God that was so mean. He looked back down at his hands. Got up, and walked away. Without a word. That was the weirdest thing I think I ever experienced with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39- Kurt<p>

Why did I just do that? I went in there. I was gonna tell him... but I didn't. I couldn't even speak... What the hell? What's gotten in to me... Why would I think it would be a good idea to tell him I'm considering jumping off a building? Why would I think jumping off a building would be a good idea. That's just it. I don't know anymore. I can't disappoint her... knowing her this is a decision she'd respect. This is it. I just have to do it. Though I fear Blaine may be on to me at this point. I probably scared the living hell out of him. "Kurt!" I heard him yell as I was going up the concrete staircase. I'm going up the stair case? My conscience must want this more than I do. "First of what the hell is wrong with you, and second where the HELL are you going that leads to the roof?" Blaine asked nervously. I think suddenly it clicked in his mind. "Kurt. No. Don't even think about it... I know how your feeling just don-" I budded in before he could finish. "No, no you don't Blaine!" I yelled. I was shocked at how loud I yelled. "Alright, sit down little boy, I'm gonna tell you a story... one you always asked to hear..." He started. "When I was 16, I was... pretty confused... and very... ummm... active?" he added. I listened. "I got a girl pregnant by accident..." he added. "It ruined her life... and she killed herself... along with my unborn child..." he finished. "Oh and same with Jack, but that girl just ran away..." Oh my God... I never would have... and wow. "So please for if not your own sake, for Addison's, please... don't kill yourself..." he finished walking away. Well... that just changes everything... Can't wait to tell Scott... because Jack.. he's always making me victim. I'm sick of it... Now HE'S the victim. And Blaine... it's my life and it's screwed enough without you confusing me... your gonna feel it too. I don't feel like Kurt All That And More Hummel anymore... I feel like someone else. Still just as heartless or more... but now I'm angry at the world too. Get out of my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless Change- Part Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 40- Addison<p>

I feel different. I don't feel like Emo Addi anymore. I feel like... someone different. I have no clue... but I'm starting to feel where I spent the past 5 years. Lima Heights. I lived there for 5 years and never felt it. But now... I feel it inside me... anger...? I feel like one of those "hoes from the hood". Was that what I'm becoming? I'm no longer myself... and that's what I feel like... maybe... just maybe... that's what I'm becoming... I accept the change. I remember watching my mother getting ready to go out for the night, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Mamma... will I ever be as beautiful and important as you?" I asked her. "Maybe if you take the gun to bed tonight just in case anyone comes for me, eh?" I heard her say. My mother was in the mafia. She was beautiful, but she was bad ass... and she was angry. Maybe I was wrong all these years... Maybe I am my mother...

* * *

><p>Chapter 41- Santana<p>

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What's up with Kurt anyway? He would never do this to Blaine. And leather... really...? his hair is spiked with gel... he's inside and he's still wearing shades. What is he? Freaking G.I Joe now? I wanted to know... everything. Blaine... and whatever the hell is wrong with Kurt. Well, no time like the present to screw with somebody. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I just asked straight out. "Hey. Watch it b**** I'm on your side in case you forgot," he hissed at me. "So what are you like angry and crap because Blaine didn't tell you this happened? Is that what's up with all this?" I gestured at his appearance. "My life, my business... something Blaine really needs to learn..." he mumbled. There's something more to this. To his utter disappointment the fact the Blaine had done that didn't upset me. I've done worse, why would I care? "Why are you trying to burn everyone Hummel? Tell me. Now," I got in his face. I wanted to know and he was gonna tell me. Right now. "He stopped me... I was gonna do it... my life and I control it... NOT HIM! NO ONE!" he yelled and stormed off. This isn't Kurt Hummel. This is some one else... let's just hope he isn't dangerous.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41- Scott<p>

I can't believe I'm hearing this. Jack tells me everything. How could he not tell me this... Why would Kurt tell me anyway? This is so unlike him... He would never do this to anyone. "What's wrong with you?" I couldn't believe I asked that. He looks like a thug and I just asked him what his problem is. "Excuse me?" he hissed at me. "This isn't Kurt... Kurt doesn't do this to people... Kurt doesn't dress like this... Kurt is very polite and well dressed, and never acts out..." I managed to mumble. "MY LIFE! I'M ALLOWED TO CHANGE WHENEVER I WANT! GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE TELLING ME I'M NOT MYSELF! I AM ME! THIS IS ME! IT TOOK YEARS TO GET HERE, BUT THIS IS ME! DEAL WITH IT!" he yelled and stormed off... this was officially on the top of my freaky list... and I'm dating Jack... I know freaky... It was strange, but later... much to his disappointment... he found that I wasn't angry at Jack for not telling me... This is not Kurt Hummel... This is someone else... All I know... Is that I want the real Kurt back... soon...

* * *

><p>Chapter 42- Blaine<p>

What the hell? Like literally. Hell has opened its doors into my house and eaten up Kurt and Addison. They are officially like freaking gang worthy. Kurt's always dressed down in leather, hair spiked, shades on, yelling at everyone, combat boots, with a pocket knife in them... Kinky... And Addison... She's like going all Lima Heights on us... They could join the freaking mafia at this point. As much as I hate to say it Addison's become her mother... She won't let me call her that anymore... she's going by Adeline now... but insists upon being called Rose. And Kurt... Kurt's going by his middle name. Eli... well it's Elizabeth, but he insists upon being called Eli... not Kurt... he says its sounds like a "freaking kid name... I'm not a kid Blaine!" God what has gotten in to them. I mean seriously Add- I mean Rose threatened to "cut" my girlfriend! What the Hell! That's it! I'm done with this. "Ku- Eli! Rose! In here NOW!" I yelled surprised at how angry I was. "What. the. FREAKING. HELL?" I yelled. "What is going on here? Why does everyone know but me?" I yelled still so so angry. "What... what has gotten into you two..." I managed to say through a frown. Their expressions didn't change. I could still only see anger. That's it. Time to pull out the big guns. Fond memory time. I sat next to Addison, yes Addison, not Adeline, not Rose, Addison. "Blow the candles out Adds, come on I want cake *blows the candles out finally* -shove- 'Blainnneee! you shoved my face in the cake!' ha ha ha "That I did ha ha ha" I wiped your face off. You were 9. You were so cute" I practically whispered. I whisked over to Kurt. "Kurt, prejudice... its just ignorance, they're ignorant... to how amazing you really are... I hugged you... Your my very best friend Kurt..." I trailed off still whispering. I got up and looked back. Their faces had softened. I walked to my room and closed the door... I hope that they realize how much I care about them...

* * *

><p>Chapter 43- Kurt<p>

He really is my very best friend. We're going to be best friends for life... I don't really know why I was so mad at him. He didn't do anything to me. All of this... it's my fault. Not his. So why am I taking it out on him? He was only trying to help me... He wasn't trying to control me. I guess... maybe I should have just talked this whole thing out instead of shoving it into the corner. There's already too much hurt in my heart to just ignore something like this. I should really talk to him. Tell him I'm sorry. Talk to Addison about this. We need to think this thing through. Think. Nobody's been doing a whole lot of thinking lately. Maybe if I would just THINK I wouldn't be in this mess. I knocked on the door. God my hands are so soft it hurts to knock on a door. I heard Blaine get up. The knob turned. His eyes were a stinging red. I could tell what Addison and I were doing was really upsetting him. I pulled him into a hug and whispered "I'm so sorry Blaine..." into his neck. He pulled back and looked me dead in the eyes. Took my shades off and threw them to the floor. Smoothed down my hair. "There's my very best friend... I knew he was still in there..." he said pulling me back into a hug. It just felt nice to be forgiven. "I don't think its gonna be this easy with Addison... she's truly become her mother..." I whispered. He motioned for me to sit down on the bed and closed the door behind him. "Kurt... I hate to say this... but Addison has ALWAYS been her mother... but she's always hidden it... now that it's come out... I don't think we'll be able to get rid of it." He frowned. I've been told this before... I just don't want to believe that. She always wanted to be her mother... little did she realize she already was her mother. What a shame... I wish I could save her...

* * *

><p>Chapter 44- Santana<p>

So Blaine really expects me to be nice to some one? Like seriously? I know she's his little sister, but I have no objections to her being... well... just like me... Blaine does though. He really doesn't want her to end up like her mother. And Kurt really doesn't want her to kill him. I'm honestly kind of scared to bring up to her. If I brought something like this up to a girl in Lima Heights they'd cut me open and sell my organs for liquor money. "So... Rose... what will it take... and I mean cash... to get you to go back to loving everyone like you usually do... because I really prefer you to love me like you always do... and so does Kurt... and Blainey... and Jack and Scott too... so how much cash... I got a wad of cash in my purse, right now." I said it flat out. I don't really care. I also got two fully functional fists if she gets pissed. She looked down at her hands. They were clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white. She was struggling. "You know what I think... cuz I'm into the supernatural and stuff... I think your mother made a deal and she owns part of your soul... that's what I think... but knowing your mother... and I know her very well... that's not something a little green can't fix... if you know what I mean..." I waved the cash in her face. "I'm hurting them aren't I?" it pained her to say it. Maybe her mother really did own some of her soul or something. "Yeah, ya kind of are..." I mumbled. She got up and put her shades on. Tightened her pony tail. "I don't want your money... I love my brother... and my boyfriend... and my friends... and I love you too..." she whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck to hug me and walked out of the diner. Well... that was easy...

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Family- Part Six<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Guys! Before we dive into this chapter I just wanted to let you know that this is a divided chapter. Any normal writing is Blaine's thoughts. Any bold is Kurt's... alrighttt. here we gooo. Any Italics is outside characters like Scott, Jack, Santana, Mercedes, or a doctor or nurse. Underline is Addison. The * after endings and before I is for Jack, Scott, Santana, and Mercede's thoughts.<br>_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45- BlaineKurt

**Oh my Gaga. I mean I knew this was coming... but in a way... I didn't. I've been gay my whole life... so have a baby... in a straight relationship... well... it's weird. **Okay. I'm gonna be fine. My mother has had a baby before I've been through this... at a distance... very far... God I really wish I wasn't straight right now...  
><strong>Okay. She's is obviously not very happy in a lot of pain. No problem Hummel, just... umm... be supportive! Yes! Be supportive! "It's gonna be okay, no worries..."<strong>  
>Wow... he's really good at lying. Ha ha ha. Wow... my Addi's having a baby. No Blaine... this is not time to be sentimental... this is scary... very scary... Oh my God...<br>**"Do you want me to come in with you?" That was the dumbest question I've ever asked anyone. Literally. **"NO SHIT!"** she yelled at me. I deserved it.  
><strong>Okay... I really don't want to be here now... Oh my God...  
><em>"Alright who's going in with her?" the doctor asked.<br>_**I think I might be sick if i do... but I love her so I will. "I am..." I managed to say.  
><strong>I'm gonna be sick. Ok. OK. this is my sister. I need to go in with here. "So am I..." here we go...  
><strong>Well it took 4 hours, but I know have the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen in my life.<br>**Oh my Godd! I'm an uncle! And I have the most beautiful niece I've ever seen in my life!  
><em>"Oh my goodness, what a little sweetieeee!" Scott squealed. "Awwie... she is a cutie..." Jack added. <em>**"Well that I knew" I said beaming. She was absolutely precious. I'll be spoiling her immediately. Like insane. She's gonna be the meanest leanest beauty machine this world has ever seen. Cover of Vogue, you just watch, I mean, come on, this is *MY* daughter ;). **"She is precious isn't she?" I asked absolutely beaming."She's gonna be beautiful like her daddy... you watch one day she'll be on the cover of a magazine..." I practically whispered. _"She already looks just like her daddy... but your color hair... and maybe your lips too..." Mercedes said smiling big. _**I love happy endings... **I love happy endings... I love happy endings... _****I love happy endings...**** _**Welcome to the family... No Name... ha ha ha. "What are we gonna name her Addi?" I asked. **"California... California Avis Hummel..." **"Sounds beautiful..." The whole room erupted into awws. This would be the start of a very good thing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46- Jack<p>

I can't believe this. I lost my job? How are Scott and I gonna hold up the apartment. Uh-oh... I don't like letters from landlords... I have to open the letter though. 'Be out by next week'? Where am I supposed to go? I've got no job? How am I gonna tell Scott. I need to call Blaine... he'll help me clear my mind. *456-385-5839* -Riiiiing. Rinnnggggg. Riiinnn- **"Hello?"** 'Uh... hey Blaine... I need you to think clearly for me... cuz um... I can't really think rationally right now...' I managed to say. **"What happened Jackie Boy? Did Scott break up with you?" **Blaine... ha ha ha, you always expect the worse... "Err... no... I just got fired... and my landlord's throwing me out in a week... should I just try to find a job and not tell Scott about this... no that won't work we need to move too... ummm... gosh-" I was cut off. **"You got thrown out? Oh my gosh... Hold on okay?" **"Um... okay..." I had no idea what he was gonna do, but I needed him to talk me through this... **"Jack?" **Oh there he is. "Uh... yah... so what should I do?" I asked. I was shocked with the answer. **"How would you feel about moving in with us till you can get back on your feet?" **Blaine... is really the best friend I ever had... but I can't do that... "No I can't do that, you guys just had a baby, you live in a small apartment, that would be so uncool of me bro." I replied. **"Are you kidding? Like seriously are you freaking kidding? I live in a pent house, high rise apartment that has 3 rooms in use, 2 guest bedrooms, A HUGE office room, 2 living rooms, and 4 bathrooms. Are you like serious. You have to be kidding right?" Blaine rambled.** "Are you sure they're like ok with this though?" I asked. **"I just asked them they're fine with it, your like family man seriously." Blaine said.** "Well... I'll talk to Scott..." I managed to mumbled. "Dude... thanks... like so much..." **"No problem Jackie. Like I said your like family..." **Blaine said before he hung up. This would not go over well with Scott. Just then I heard the door open. "Jackiee, I'm hommee," Scott chirped. Great... just great. "Jackie? Are you okay?" Scott asked me looking worried. "No Scott... actually I'm not okay... you should sit down..." This was going to be hard. "Oh my God you called me Scott... what's wrong, who died?" Scott asked me looking even more worried than before. "Scott... I lost my job... and the landlord just told me that we have to be out in a week..." Scott looked genuinely shocked. "Before you freak out... I called Blaine to have him help me calm down... he offered us to stay with him... Are you okay with that... just till we get back on our feet..." I mumbled. "I don't know Jack... that's not right to impose on them... are you sure Blaine and all them are okay with that...?" he asked me completely unsure. "Blaine refuses to hear anything different then us staying with them... he even rambled off for like 5 minutes about how big his house is anyway..." It was true... he took 4 minutes... it's a big place. "Well, we have no choice... I guess... but Jack..." Scott trailed off. "Did you think I was going to be mad at you for this, am I really that much of a nag?" he asked me nervously. "No, your not a nag Grasshopper... I was just nervous that's all..." I said through a smile. I really love my Grasshopper...

* * *

><p>Chapter 47- Santana<p>

"Britt... I have an idea..." I said almost menacingly. I did have an idea... a good one... Me and Britt... we're real close... So my idea was perfect. You know how in those cheerleader movies the two best friends get pregnant on the same day. Well, we should so do that. We should get with our guys on the same day so our babies can have the same birthday. Like, how perfect is that? Even if it takes a few tries... I can't tell Blaine though, he'd hate that. Wait... I haven't even told Britt yet ha ha ha, I'm such a forward thinker. "Britty, me and my dolphin, and you and your boyfriend should both do the deed on the same day, so our babies can have the same birthday... like in those movies," I said coaxingly. She's dumb, you have to coax her to breath. "You could have a boy baby gay and I could have a girl baby... baby... and they could get married one day," Britt rambled smiling. "Yes, exactly... I know just how we'll do it... we'll have a party... tonight... Scott and Jack are coming to live with us so it could be a "Welcome" party," I told her. "You always have the best ideas Santana," she said leaning on my shoulder. Perfect. Now I just have to get in Blaine's head about this party. He's such a teenager... he can't resist the idea of having some booze and getting a little touchy with his girlfriend. Which is why my plan is going to work... My plans always work...

* * *

><p>Chapter 48- Santana<p>

"So Babe... I was thinking we could have like a welcome party for Jack and Scott, just like have all our friends, some booze, have a good time you know?" Iasked slowly, making sure I wasn't seething with guilt. Nope, no guilt. His glasses were on the edge of his nose, he looked up from his work. "Sure, hun, sounds like a great idea, that's really nice of you," he said smiling. "Kay thanks babe," I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, making sure not to smile innocently, then he'd know I'm up to something. "By the way I'm gonna do it tonight kay?" I asked/said running out the door before he could say anything. He'd clean up. I'd go buy the stuff, and we'd get this party started. Jack and Scott would be here momentarily. Which will distract him, while I'm behind the scenes working my magical evil powers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 49- Blaine<p>

Okay. Santana wants to have a party. Tonight. Jack and Scott are moving in. Tonight. Addison is making a ton of noise practicing for her gig tomorrow. I can't focus on my work like that. Kurt has California, and their at the Marc Jacobs outlet getting her a new jacket, as if she needs a Marc Jacobs jacket. She's 6 month's old and she's already sassy. Kurt's trying desperately to teach her to say vogue. He wants her first word to be vogue. Why did I like him again? Ha ha ha. Well I better clean up bef- *knock knock* they're here. "Hayyyyyyy! SUPP? I heard there is party-ege goin onnn toniteee!" Jack yelled. "Yes, Santa has decided to throw a party for you two," I added. "Blainey-bear, I must know one thing... will there be booze?" he asked with the funniest serious expression I've ever seen. "Yes Jackie-boy there will be booze," I said. "Yesssss!" I knew that would drive him up a wall. Santana came back in with 3 bottles, with Brittney trailing behind carrying 3 bottles, and Puck trailing behind Brittney carrying 3 cases. Kurt came in with California agter puck with a condemning look on his face. "Blaine, I want to ask you if you forgot about the fact we have a six month year old baby in this house before you told Santana, of all people, that she could go get booze and have a party," he hissed. "You know, no, actually, it didn't cross my mind, and I think I may have totally forgotten who I was telling to buy booze-" before I could finish my panic attack Santana had shoved and open bottle in my hand. Great. "Alright, well I'm guess I'm gonna take Cali over to my dad's house for the night..." Kurt said grabbing Cali's bag and his car keys, leaving the same way he came 2 minutes before. "Well... Lets get this party started!" I yelled chugging the bottle in my hand. I'm such a teenager... I can't resist the thought of having booze and getting touchy with my girlfriend. Well... welcome to the family Jack and Scott... hope you have a real good time...

* * *

><p>Chapter 50- Brittney<p>

"So are we still gonna do that thing San?" I slurred. Ha ha ha my cat slurs. His name is Lord Tubbington. I'm pretty sure he smokes too even though I told him to stop. "Yes Britty, we're going through with it, in a bout a half an hour, Artie's still pretty sober... but when he's tipsy, you let me know and we'll get it started okay?" she coaxed me. She always coaxes me. I like that. I don't like it when people yell at me... because that's not nice. "Oh look its Kurtiee!" I squeaked. "Yes, yes, hold your applause, I've returned," he mumbled sitting on the couch. I sat on his lap. "How's my baby gay?" I asked. "She's just fine Britt, I just got her a new Marc Jacobs jacket so she should be delighted," he chirped. "Is she gonna be a dolphin like you one day Kurtie?" I asked. "No Britt, she's gonna be the prettiest model there ever was, as it is I'm desperately trying to teach her how to say Vogue..." he mumbled. I hope she would be the prettiest model there ever was... just like Kurtie said. I think she'll say Vogue some day to... maybe a lot of times... on a lot of days... like my cat. My cat reads Vogue too. "Britty, it's time... lets go..." Santana whispered. "Come on Kurtie, we're gonna playy spinn the bottleee," Santana slurred shoving a bottle in Kurtie's hand. "Well... alright..." he said getting up and sitting next to Addi in the circle on the floor. "Alright people, I go firsttt!" Blaine slurred. Blaine is really funny when he's drunk. So is my cat... he drinks sometimes and I told him to stop, but he won't. I should take him to alcoholics anonymous. The bottle landed on Santana, oh my gosh... Santana's so smart she rigged the bottle on to land on Blaine... I wondered if she rigged it for me... Santana dragged him into a room. Oh... so THAT'S what we're supposed to do... The same happened with me and Artie... this is a really good plan. Too bad my cat didn't come up with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51- Jack<p>

I have... a lampshade... on my head...? I must of past out. Ha ha ha... Scott has a sharpy mustache... who ever did that is gonna get it when he wakes up. He hates getting pranked. Scott's eyes fluttered open. "You have a lamp shade on your head..." his voice was still raspy. "I know..." I whispered. "Um... Grasshopper... don't shoot the messenger... but... you have a sharpy mustache..." I mumbled. "Oh! NO! are you freaking kidding? You have to be kidding!" Scott yelled. He really does hate getting pranked. "That. Is SO. NOT cool," he mumbled. "I know Grasshopper, I know..." I whispered. "I'm gonna go wash this stupid crap off my face..." he murmured. "Alright Grasshopper..." I whispered. Wow. So, we like... live in the party house now... with Blainey-Bear, Addie, Kurtie, and Satan... Well this ought to be interesting...

* * *

><p>Chapter 52- Blaine<p>

Why the Hell, am I in a bathtub! I have to be the weirdest drunk I've ever seen in my life. I feel very undapper right now. Oh crap... Santana... wait... ha ha ha... we both fit in the tub... she must be skinnier than I thought. Cool with me whatever... I just hope I used protection... "Hey babe..." Santana rasped, her eyes fluttered open. "Oh... ha ha ha, its okay... whatever..." she trailed off passing out again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53- Kurt<p>

Wha- Oh... Okay Kurt... don't move... don't wake her... don't wake her... Um... okay... I need to go to the bathroom, it's really too bad, I need to get up, she's gonna have to get up... "Adds... Addi... Addison you need to at least move over darling I need to go to the bathroom..." I whispered. She scooted over. "Goheeadd... mmbutti... idonntwannagetuppKurtiee..." it was crossed between raspy and slurring. "No problem babe, but I'm gonna go get Cali from my dad's house, okay?" I made sure to be quiet. "Kayyy..." she slurred passing out again. Phew...

* * *

><p>Chapter 54- Santana<p>

"So Britty, did our plan work?" I asked coaxingly as I can. Truthfully I was anxious. I didn't want to have to figure out how to do all this again. "Um does the plus mean yes...?" she asked stupidly. She's always stupid so I wont hold it against her. "Yes Britty it means it worked," I said smiling. "Great, I'll tell Artie, I think he'll be happy, but I wont say anything about our plan... and I'll make sure my cat doesn't either... I had to tell him, I'm no good at keeping secrets," she said skipping off. This totally worked, that's amazing. Now... how am I gonna tell Blaine. Crocodile tears? Fake depression? The whole nervous act? Happy? Anxious? The what if game? Or the sit down...? I'm gonna go with the sit down, he thinks better when he's calm. I walked in to find him at his desk, working on something with his glasses at the end of his nose, as usual. Kurtis still trying to get California to say Vogue, over and over again. Jack's at work and Scott is cleanly desperately like he always does. Neat freak. Addi's watching T.V... normal day in the Anderson-Lopez/Carter~Larrosa-Hummel/Parker-Williams house hold. "Blaine... could I talk to you for a minute...?" He looked up from his work. "Sure..." he looked at me smiling that big, goofy, dapper smile... I hope my baby has that smile. I sat on his lap. "Remember that party... when Jack and Scott first moved innn..." I asked him, trying to unlock his memory. "Yah," he answered laughing. "Remember how we woke up...?" I asked, just a little more nervous. "Oh... yah wat about that...?" he asked nervously, clearing his throat. "Well... I can see it on your face, you already know... I'm pregnant..." I rambled, completely heartlessly. "Should... I have a problem with that...?" he asked innocently. "You don't... really?" I asked smiling. I was really happy, I had assumed he'd be angry. "Sure hun, we already live together anyway..." he mumbled looking back at his work. I could see him crossing his fingers. "What are you wishing for?" I asked. "That its a boy... ha ha ha..." he said looking embarrassed. "That's cute..." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking away to call and see how it was going with Britt. This would be the start of a very good thing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 55- Artie<p>

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Wait... so your having a baby... and it's mine... from that party...?" I asked slow. "Yep, and my cat is pretty upset with you, he says you don't respect me..." she mumbled. Ha ha ha, I love in when she talks about what her cat does, she's stupid... but it suits her... it's something I like about her. "Well... do you want it?" I asked her. "Ohmygoodness. Of course I've always wanted a baby baby... baby baby's are normal baby's not like baby gay's... their just baby... babies..." she rambled on. "Okay, well I guess that settles it, we're keeping it," I said. She shook her head vigorously and gave me a hug before skipping off. Well... I guess this would be the start of something... very good...

* * *

><p>Chapter 56- Brittney<p>

*Ringg Rinngg Ringg* My phone is ringing! "Who's calliinnngggg Brittneyyy?" I yelled. "Ha ha ha, its me Britty," I head Santana laughing. "Satan! how are you?" I asked, I'm in a really happy mood. So I always joke when I'm happy. "I'm just fine, it all went perfect with Blaine," she said. "Ohmygosh! Me too! Artie's fine! We have so much in common!" I chirped. I heard her giggle. "Yep, well just wanted to let you know, I'll call you later kay?" she asked. "Sure thanngg, chickenn wanggg," I said before hanging up. Yay... this is gonna be fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 57- Kurt<p>

"I swear it's one crisis to another in this family," I said laughing as Blaine told me what was going on with Santana, AND BRITTNEY. Ha ha ha, nice. Jack was laughing so hard I thought he was gonna pee himself. Scott just keeps slapping him telling him it's rude to laugh at others misery. I had to laugh at that. That just made it worse. At this point Blaine's face was at the prime color of embarrassment red. "Don't worry Blaine, I know where your coming from here," I said raising a hand while juggling Cali on my knee. "Well things turned out good for you so... I guess they'll turn out good for me too right?" Blaine asked nervously. "Of course Blaine, don't worry," I said laughing at Cali who was desperately trying to grab my hat off my head. "Me and Grasshopper don't have to deal with this crap, ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Jack laughed. "We don't?" Scott asked nervously. Blaine got his evil smile on. "No Jackie-boy even better... you get to adopt!" Blaine giggled. "Wait. What?" Jack yelled confused. Even Scott laughed. One thing is for certain, I LOVE this family, ha ha ha. But then, when I was least expecting it, finally it happened. Cali said "Vogue". "Did she just say Vogue?" Jack asked more confused then ever. "Yes!" I screeched. "My daughters first words are VOGUE! I knew it, it's fate, she's gonna be on the cover of Vogue, I just know it," I rambled. Everyone started laughing. Addison walked in to see what all the fuss is about. "She finally said Vogue, Kurt is overjoyed," Blaine said laughing. "Oh my gosh! She can talk! Oh my goshhh, ahhh how cutee! She seriously said Vogue?" she asked while pinching the baby's cheeks. "Don't do that, she'll get pre-mature wrinkles," I mumbled. She burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha, okay Kurt, calm down she's not even one, she's not getting any wrinkles just yet," Addi said laughing. Well this has been a great day... I have a feeling... that this is gonna be the start of a very good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Full House- Part Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 58- Blaine<p>

Well Santana and I have a son. Brittney and Artie have a daughter. Santana's still mad at me for naming him Caspian. Brittney's daughter's name is CeCe (how creative -_- ). We have Jack and Scott who have now adopted a little girl named Corrah living with us. Corrah's one. California is one and a half. Caspian is a new born. I'm beginning to think we have a thing for C names. It's a full house. Me, Santana, Kurt, Addison, Scott, Jack, Brittney, Artie, California, Corrah, Caspian, and Cece. I... I feel like a family... It's a really great feeling... It all started with the word "Save me" just 2 years ago. Now it's a full house. We've had reconnections, realizations, family made, girls knocked up, heartless change, additions to the family, its been hard, but what a ride. I'll never have one single regret. To think... it all started with two words... "Save me..."


End file.
